Percy Jackson and the Demigods : The Final Stand
by Shree Rathi
Summary: Gods have done something terrible to save their hide. Will Percy forgive them? Or will he rebel? Will their parents support them? Or will they have to destroy their own blood. Is this a mistake or a carefully fabricated lie designed for the fall of olympus?
1. chapter 1

PERCYYY" Annabeth called, she was pretty excited. Well I wouldn't blame her . Heck I am excited myself. We're gonna visit Camp Half Blood after almost 4 years. These years had been quite peaceful, as much as they can be for a demigod. No big prophecies, no stupid titans, giants or primordial maniacs stirring up. We just fended of attacks on us. Which was quite simple. We had years of training. And a way to hide most of our scent. "most" hiding the scent of 2 strong demigods can be difficult so we do what we can. "be there in a minute babe!!!" as I walked downstairs. " we're gonna be soo late" I'm pretty sure Hazel Frank and Reyna have reached" Annabeth complained. Well we were finally able to coordinate a group visit to the Camp. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, Calypso Grover and Coach Hedge. We both got into the car and after driving for 15 minutes, Annabeth was strangely quiet. " you alright?" "um, percy we need to talk. " I hated the 'we need to talks' I nodded" sure honey. Go ahead, " she pursed her lips together and them finally asked" what do you think about being a father? " I didn't know what to say. Well. I never thought about it. So I didn't know what to tell her." what's there to think? I'd love to become a father" that seemed to lighten her up a bit. " good cause you're about to become one" for a second my mind went blank. I pulled over and stared at the wheel for a minute. Took it all in. Annabeth stared at me with hopeful eyes. "I caught her face and kissed her" oh gods Annabeth how long has it been? " 4 months" I took a breath and asked " and were you gonna tell me after my baby was born?" I was about to say more when she shut my mouth like she always does, she kissed me. I asked her about how she was doing and about the baby bump or whatever it was called. By the time I finished my questions I realised we were already at the Camp. We got off the car and we saw the favourite people at the Camp first. I saw Grover then Jason and Frank with Leo's arm around him that definitely made Frank uncomfortable. Beside them I saw Calypso, Hazel and Reyna awkwardly talking and Piper running towards me with her arms open. Or it was towards Annabeth. But doesn't matter. I also saw Coach Hedge running after his son Chuck as I approached I saw Nico at a distance with Will in a heated argument. I decided I'll probably ask about it later. "BROOOO!!" Jason came walking we did our bro hug and right behind him was Grover, he looked much stronger now. He was officially the God of Wild and had become an immortal. He took the time to come and meet me here. "PERCYYYYYY" he came and hugged me soo tight. He had grown stronger. Well. He was an immortal so. I greeted Leo with a hug which comforted Frank for some time. Since he wasn't wrapped around him anymore. I hugged Hazel, awkwardly had a handshake with Calypso and the same with Reyna,minus the awkward. Piper really didn't have time for me she was busy chatting with Annabeth. Then all the four girls got together and started they'll own conference. My eyes stumbled upon Nico who walked towards me. I looked at him and he forced a smile. he greeted me with a handshake. We spent the rest of the afternoon taking a round of the camp meeting new kids. Chiron wasn't around so we hoped he'd come back before we leave. There were 2 kids at poseidons cabin. Who were pretty impressed by me. We spent the rest of the day chilling around,talking, fighting. In the evening we met Rachel who didn't get very old. The power of delphi had somehow slowed down her aging. We spoke for a while and then we went to the campfire. We went to sleep in our cabins with our over enthusiastic step brothers and sisters. I had nightmares which didn't make any sense. Next morning, Chiron came to us. He didn't look happy to meet me, which kinda made me sad. But what he said then wouldn't have made me happy either. Chiron said gravely "we have the next great prophecy"

Goddamnit!!" Leo exclaimed. I was the only one apart from Rachel who knew what the plan was. We walked to the big house where Annabeth went running and directly asked " what's the next big prophecy?"

When I knelt down behind her, taking the ring out I realised something was off, I looked at Rachel who's eyes were shining green. "that is NOT the part of my plan" Rachel spoke,

Child of half bloods shall have birth,

No place on Earth shall it find its hearth,

In the land of death shall life begin,

King of all shall commit a sin,

Every god shall take a stand,

Sky shall battle the ocean and land,

Final battle will end most life,

And from the Ashes shall begin new life.

Nobody spoke, this looked serious. It didn't give the probability of success like the other prophecies. It was more like a judgement. Leo was the first one to come back to his senses "so basically we shouldn't have children?" he sounded worried. I glanced at Annabeth, she was devastated. We both shared the same worried look. Finally Chiron said "okay we need to get this news to the gods. I have to ask Mr. D to set up an emergency meeting as soon as possible. This prophecy sounds a lot worse than the others". We left, we retreated to our cabins where I found Marina. I spoke to her last night. She was my step sister. Daughter of poseidon. Blah blah. "hey perce. You alright?"

"I'm fine"

"you don't look fine."

"yeah. New prophecies and stuff. You know"

"Just remember this. I'd follow you anywhere "

I nodded. I didn't reply. It was as if she knew there was a war to come. I left my cabin around lunch. I had lunch with Marina and Arthur. I went to the sword arena. I was practicing when Jason arrived.

"Wanna talk about what happened?"

" Not really"

"Good. Me neither"

he grabbed his sword, and we began fighting. He had become better. I'd give him that. He was difficult. We practised. In the evening, Chiron came to us with Frank and Piper.

" There is an emergency meeting of the Gods." Chiron said.

" Should we tag along?" asked Jason

" I would like that"

The rest of the day was okay. Nobody talked about the prophecy. We had dinner. I retired to the cabin. I didn't even talk to Annabeth. I slept, which meant, Nightmare time. See, in the case of demigods. They're never just nightmares they're messages. In this one,

I was standing in the middle of a dark destroyed city. I hoped it wasn't manhattan. But it was. There was red lightning in the sky. Bodies everywhere, I saw someone, someone very very familiar. I saw a man who looked just like me. But blond and he had stormy grey eyes. Just like Annabeth.

To be continued...


	2. The Great Debate

I stood there,staring at him. He looked around, he looked scared. I walked towards him. I figured most of the time people don't notice me in their dreams, but as I walked towards him, he looked straight at me. His eyes, they were pleading, he ran towards me, I wanted to draw Riptide but I froze, he didn't attack me he fell in front of me,as if he were begging.

" Father please? "

" who the hell are you? "

" Father, I didn't do all this. Please protect me from them"

I thought I should play along, although he sounded nuts.

" who should I protect you from? "

" them. "

He gestured at the sky and there rode Zeus on his chariot with Ares, Demeter and Hera. Behind there were a few wind spirits. They flew as if they were going to attack him.

" Dad! Dad please. Help me"

" I... I... "

I woke up.

I was sweaty and Marina and Arthur were standing in front of me as if I were dying.

" you alright bro? "

" oh hey Arthur, yes... I guess I'm fine"

" Percy, are you sure? "

I felt like saying no, screaming and running to the river, but I just nodded, I woke up I got ready and I left the cabin, everybody was there except Annabeth.

" You should go see her once. " Piper suggested.

" I think so... "

As I walked to the Athens's cabin, I saw her, she didn't get any sleep last night either, I'm sure the reasons were different.

" you doing good?"

" you think seaweed brain? "

She didn't sound playful.

" Hey, we'll talk some sense into the Gods"

" As if that ever works" she replied bitterly.

I held her hand, we walked to Chiron and the others, we took the taxi and reached Empire state. Or well as we know it, Olympus.

We took the 300th floor, and as we entered Olympus the council of God's looked worried, well everybody except Ares.

"Demigods, I know you all heard the next great prophecy, we had you accompany Chiron, because as it turns out, You're the only ones who are of child bearing age. And as the council of Gods have decided... "

" The council of Gods haven't " protested Artemis

Zeus glared at Artemis, Artemis glared back, as for third person, Artemis was winning.

" um... What's going on? " asked Jason

" none of your conce... " Dionysis was cut in the middle by Artemis.

" Zeus thinks we must prohibit you Demigods from ever having children"

" It isn't fair. You don't even know when the prophecy is coming in action " I protested, in vain.

" Well we do know it is going to come by the likes of one of you" roared Zeus.

There was nothing I could do or say which would help. Maybe Artemis, could help but I was unsure.

I glanced at Artemis, she saw me and gave a silent nod. As if she knew about Annabeth.

"But this doesn't make sense we can't have a future because YOU are unsure about the prophecy" said Piper

All the others were just staring at the council.

I glanced at Poseidon, I gave him a silent my-girlfriend-is-pregnant look which he didn't quite get. I don't blame him, I wouldn't have gotten it either, but one thing he understood was that I needed backing, finally he spoke,

" I think we should give this some time, we can't just take our children's life from them send expect them not to rebel"

"you know how I react to rebellions Poseidon" roared Zeus

" I do " he looked like Zeus had struck a nerve. But he didn't stop

" Still, we need to give them some time"

" Fine, we'll give them some time, the council has adjourned "

I took a breath of relief.

Then, well, came the hard part.

"ANNABETH'S WHAT...?" Poseidon exclaimed

" Dad I know this is a really wrong time but... "

" Son, Zeus anyway doesn't like you a lot, and above that if he knows you're the one that's pregnant, I mean it's your child, he'll disintegrate you "

" I know dad, that's why I needed a time out to explain this to you "

" We need to act fast! " interrupted Artemis.

" Artemis, oh... Hello " muttered dad, I never knew what was wrong in their relationship but I didn't bother about it at that time.

" Poseidon, " she bowed, then she turned her eyes towards me.

" Percy, I know this is difficult, but I don't think Zeus is gonna allow this "

" OH no no no. I had a dream, my son, he... " saying my son was really weird but anyway," he wanted me to protect him, he... He was being chased by... By Zeus"

Artemis and Poseidon exchanged looks, Athena walked to us with Annabeth by her side, I could make out she must have told Athena. She interrupted the silent glances,

" I think Zeus is making an unwise decision "

" Oh is he now? " replied Artemis.

" Please Artemis, we need to act quick and act together "

" I'm sorry, yes Athena you're right "

Poseidon winced, he hated Athena. I could see that in his eyes but he knew at this point she wasn't exactly wrong. Leo trudged towards us, I glazed at him and gave him a not-right-now look, he changed his way.

" COUNCIL MEETING STARTS IN 10 MINUTES " Zeus bellowed

" What do we do now? " asked Poseidon.

" We take a stand " replied Artemis.

" I don't think that would be the wisest, Zeus isn't very convinced about this" said Athena

" what other choice do we have? "

" You guys are really standing up for us? "

" What else do parents do son? " replied Poseidon

" And I have a feeling this decision of Zeus is going to get us destroyed "

Interrupted Athena

" Yeah. Mainly that I guess " I mean I knew dad would take a stand for me if something happened. But I didn't think he would do it even when Zeus is so angry.

We entered the meeting, Zeus looked worried. I almost felt bad for him. I'll give you that, but then I remembered the face of my son, whimpering with Zeus behind him, it engulfed me with rage. I realised I couldn't do much. But I went inside. The Gods whispered among themselves, except Zeus. Zeus bellowed

" ALL IN FAVOUR FOR THE PREVENTION OF DEMIGOD OFFSPRING ACT 1685873818? "

Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite raised their hands. Rest did not.

" IS THERE A PROBLEM? "

No one spoke

" IS. THERE. A. PROBLEM.? "

" Yes there is brother. " Poseidon spoke up, he sounded awfully calm.

" And what is it Poseidon? " Zeus replied, he sounded calm but any demigod in his right mind would know he was red hot with rage.

" Brother, I don't think destroying their life for a probability is the right idea "

" You mean we should let them have kids who could probably destroy Olympus "

Athena stood up

" Father I don't think you heard the full prophecy. It says, 'The king of all shall commit a sin" and I believe it refers to me "

" minotaur dung!! That isn't possible, what sin have I committed "

" Which one have you not? " muttered Apollo

" EXCUSE ME? " bellowed Zeus

" I was saying,' yes dad you're right' " replied Apollo quickly, who was a second later eyed by his sister, Artemis.

" What do you think Hera!? " said Zeus again.

" hubby dear, I think Athena might have a point " replied Hera,

" Well, it's gotta be serious when Poseidon, Hera and Athena agree on something"

" Add Artemis to the Agreeing list " stood Artemis.

" you too sister? " said Apollo, shocked

" you too Artemis? " said Zeus, sounding strangely gentle.

" Yes father, I think you should hold that act back, unless we're sure " said Artemis.

Hera eyed Annabeth suspiciously, as if she knew about the child.

" Yes dad, we can't have a future because there's a slight chance one of our child can be threat to Olympus " said Jason, I knew he could see how agitated I seemed.

" We made a pact too, when the great prophecy came in "

" which by the way brother, we both broke " replied Poseidon, he was carefully choosing his words, trying not to look I'm- obviously-trying-to-save-my-grandson.

Finally I spoke,

" I have been a savior to olympus since long, Lord Zeus I have always come when the Gods called me. And I have not asked for anything " which was actually wrong, and Zeus was about to point it out when I added," atleast the second time, we all deserve a life after everything we have been through "

The Demigods agreed with me. But I didn't think it would hold Zeus off for long.

" I need to discuss about this with the Gods alone "

" You guys can hang out outside, we'll call you all soon " said Hermes who gave me a reassuring smile, I didn't even know who all knew about this but we agreed I glanced at dad, who was in an aggressive death-stare competition with Zeus.

We left.

We waited.


	3. THE CIVIL WAR

CIVIL WAR

Percy sat in the green meadows of the Camp, the full moon shining in the darkness of the night, even though camp could control its own weather, he felt cold, the chilly atmosphere crept over his skin, he sat alone, this day wasn't supposed to go like this, it was supposed to be the best day of their lives. Percy was finally going to propose to Annabeth. Stupid Oracles and their stupid prophecies. Rachel was supposed to spout a fake, romantic prophecy he had made himself...okay well not entirely true. he had Piper write it down for him, BUT HIS FEELINGS WERE REAL. Anyway, after that, he was supposed to get down on one knee and ask Annabeth to marry him, but what happened, was that they got an actual prophecy, sometimes, he thought if fates had some personal grudge against his poor self. Everytime he had something good going...BAM new prophecy, first with kronos, then gaea, now some random kid who COULD be their own.

Percy leaned back on his recliner, recollecting what happened after they sat outside. Nobody actually told him a lot, Artemis had pulled percy to the side amd explained how a possible civil war was brewing in Olympus. It reminded him of his first ever quest, to stop this civil war. it was so sad it was almost funny how fates took a complete circle, he went from stopping a civil war to causing one. According to Artemis, Zeus and Poseidon erupted into a heated argument, Zeus was being backed by Apollo (mainly because he didnt wanna piss off zeus for the fourth time) , Ares (well, he's ares), Dionysus (he hates demigods, so) , Aphrodite (she doesn't care about kids, just stupid love stories), Demeter (she just doesnt like anyone whos not into agriculture), While Poseidon was backed by Hera, Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hermes. They were in an absolute draw. Zeus adjourned the council, but he could already feel the tension in the air, Sea was already raging a battle against the sky.

So he did the most logical thing he could: sleep. He draped a blanket of soft cotton over his body. Warmth refused to accompany him to sleep. Tonight, he slept cold.

Quiz time, what does sleep for demigods mean?

Answer:- Nightmares

Percy was in that field again, the entire city of New York was on fire, the skies were blood shot.

Red, black, blue lightning shot across the sky. This dream was different from the others, much more vivid, it was so strange he didnt even know it was a dream, it felt _real_. Suddenly the tree right beside him exploded, even the explosion felt so real he could feel his skin rattling, he looked up to the sky, before he turned around, he regretted turning around the moment he did it. he saw the boy again, the same man,

blonde, stormy grey eyes. This time, he wasn't begging, Percy assumed that the man couldnt even see him, right in front of majestic blonde, A large figure charged, percy looked closer, it was none other than Ares himself, Not even Percy could've taken Ares head on like that, whoever this man was, he was either very brave, or very stupid, or crazy powerful. The man raised his sword, Percy couldn't make out exactly what it looked like, but before percy could do anything else. A blinding light flashed in front of him, a wave of fear, hatred, anger washed over him, as Percy was able to see again, his sight and bright dotsover them, he looked down to see who the victor was. Ares stood on the ground, his knees embedded into the mud as his head fell off his body, suddenly, Ares' lips moved, "wake up" he muttered, Before the spawn of neptune could react, he was shook a bit harder by Nico, who gloomed over him "dude, wake up. its breakfast time"

( _Okay, i know ive changed my writing style, theres probably gonna be a few changes in the story but i promise you, it'll only be for the best, please be sure to leave some constructive criticism down there. show me love hehe_ )


End file.
